<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait for me by ERAC12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178548">Wait for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12'>ERAC12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A drabble a day keeps my depression away [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Worried Papa's Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an mistunderstood; it wasn't that Derek didn't love Stiles, it was that he was still a minor. But Stiles didn't know that and, heartbroken, he strarted dating other men, trying to forget the werewolf. The only problem is that his current date is an asshole and he didn't want to let him alone.<br/>Luclily, the destiny was kind with Stiles and put a coffee shop in his way, in which a grumpy werewolf was enjoying his afternoon craving and a pair of kind witches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A drabble a day keeps my depression away [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologise for any grammar mistake you could find. English is my second language and i'm practicing it.<br/>Enjoy it!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek took a sip of his beverage enjoying the calming atmosphere and the wonderful smell of the coffee bean beginning prepared that dominated the shop. It was a little shop that just had opened its doors in the town a few years ago but their service was excellent and their product was so delicious. More important, it was his little secret space where he hid of the pack and the problems, at the same time, he indulged his sweet-tooth, only his uncle knew about it.</p><p>Lucy, the owner and baker of the place, made wonders with her hands.  She baked from butter cookies to exquisites’ pies, all of them made with love and elegancy. And Mina, Lucy’s girlfriend and barista, could prepared any type of hot beverage, tea or coffee base, with mastery and it would perfect and ready to drink.</p><p>Both of them were now familiar with the man. He had been coming regularly since the moment he noticed the shop. And they knew his preferences and they could read his mood at the moment he put a foot in the place. He had the suspicion that they were witches but he didn't had proof and they hadn't showed ill intention against it yet. So, they were good, maybe good witches, in his book.</p><p>Mina brought him a piece of cake with a smile in her face. Derek let the women chose the best dessert of the day to accompany his coffee. Apparently, their election was a classic vanilla cake with strawberries’ slices on the top. He wasn’t complained, he loved cake, and his latte’s taste wouldn't be overcover by it.</p><p>He was about to take the first bite of the dessert when the familiar scent of Stiles distracted him. The young man looked distress and anxious, more than usual, as if the devil was behind him. He entered to the coffee shop and ran to coffee bar.</p><p>"Can I borrow your phone?"–He asked talking to fast to be understood by human senses. Lucy only looked confused and a little creep out. "Can I borrow your…? " He asked again, slowly this time, but he was interrupted by another man who enter violently to the place, closing loudly the door behind him.</p><p>"There you are, Stiles." He exclaimed. "I was worried when I didn´t see you in the car." His voice was controlled, trying to appeared chill and playful, but Derek could smell the anger in him.</p><p>The man was blond and tall. He was buff, tanned and looked kind like a douche, if you ask Derek. This guy moved towards Stiles and put his hand in the other waist. The werewolf had to contain the growl at the sight.</p><p>He and Stiles had a complicate relationship. They were not just friends but they were not a couple. Derek knew that he was attracted to the young boy and how much he admired his loyalty and intelligent. The werewolf was even charmed by the other’s goofiness and antics. Also, he knew by Stiles’ scent and behaviour that the other felt the same.</p><p>Regardless, they couldn't be together because Stiles was still a minor and Derek didn’t want to be that man, no matter if the younger one was 17.  He would not be like Kate. They had argued a lot about the issue, causing a lot of tension between them, but Derek didn't change his mind. That was the reason they had stopped seeinbg each other. Althought, the pack felt a little uneasy when they were angry with each other.</p><p>IBecause Stiles decided to not expend more that the necessary time around him, the werewolf was confused by the current situation. He didn’t know who the blond guy was and why he was following Stiles but he didn’t like him. And he didn’t like how his hand was grabbing Stiles as he was his.  So, he got up and intervened.</p><p>"Take your hands of him." He said with a treating voice, surprising Stiles who hadn’t seen him sitting in the corner.</p><p>"Mind your own business, man" The blond said, pushing Stiles toward the door without minding the concern looks on Lucy and Mina, who got out of the kitchen, and the angry expression in Derek’s face.</p><p>"Aron, please." Stiles pledged trying to resist the man’s push. "Just let me go." Derek saw how Mina took her cellphone and called someone, probably the police. "I told you it was over."</p><p>"Shut up" Aron said mad. "We’re are not done" he practically growled to Stiles.</p><p>That was the limited of Derek’s patience. He had enough of this bullshit. He punched the man far of Stiles, putting himself between them and making the man fell into one of the table, breaking it. The man tried to get up and punch Derek but he stopped the hit and knocked the light out of him.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Lucy yelled. "Look what you did to the table, Derek." She was angry. "The next time you fight someone get outside–" She added.</p><p>"The police are in his way" Mina said in compensation of her girlfriend attitude. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked to Stiles who was paled. He looked more scared that when he had looked facing crazy Peter. "Sweetie, did you want me to called someone? " She asked again when he didn’t answer it.</p><p>"Stiles." Derek called him with low voice. The girls were surprised at the familiarity in Derek’s voice; they had thought Derek was just being heroic as usual. "Stiles:" He repeated his name.</p><p>Stiles got out of his shocked state and jumped into Derek’s arms. He held tightly to the werewolf, no caring of being in a public space, and hide himself in his chest. The man let him, confused but protective of the younger man. He had always believed Stiles was the bravest human on planet earth and it was a surprised to see him alike this.</p><p>They stayed like that until the police came. Unluckily, the official who answered the call was Stiles’ father. The man looked between the shop’s owners and the pair without knowing how to feel. So, he decided to start with the ladies then continued with his troublemaking son and his… friend? Before doing that, he decided to called back up, because he couldn’t intervene in something his son was involved.</p><p>"Did you call?" He asked to the owners with a gentle tone.</p><p>"Yes." Mina answered. "This boy came here and asked for our phone." She explained pointing Stiles out. "He was being followed by the other man, who acted mad, and tried to took him out." Stiles’ father sent a worried look to his son. "The blond started all aggressive and, then, it’s when Derek acted."</p><p>"He was trying to help the boy." Lucy added. "He ordered the blond to let the boy alone but the other didn´t listen…"</p><p>"Did you knock him out?" The older man asked to Derek.</p><p>"Don't answer" Intervened Stiles, getting out of his shock’s sate and separating himself of the werewolf. "You don't have to get involve."</p><p>"I’m already involved." Derek replied, rolling his eyes, before answering the police’s question. "Yes, I did." The werewolf expected a bad reaction for the police man, considering his history with the police, but he didn't; he just nodded to him.</p><p>"Why was he following you, Stiles?" He asked to his son, trying to act professional, but his concern was obvious.</p><p>"I was dating him, his name is Aron" He said, his father’s face became pale. "It was nothing serious, Lydia organised a blind date for me and we continued going out." He explained. "But he started acting to possessive and controlling, he was jealous of my friends..."</p><p>"What didn’t tell me before?" His father interrupted him.</p><p>"You didn’t believe me when I told you i was gay!" He replied indignantly. "I am bisexual by the way!" He added.</p><p>"I’m sorry, son" He apologised.  "Please, tell me what happened early" The man looked guilty for not listening his son.</p><p>"I tried to break up with him but…" He took a deep breath "…he didn’t taking well and I freaked out and tried to called Scott…" Derek heard how his heart escaped a bit, he was lying. "… and he broke my phone so, I ran".</p><p>"Oh my god!" His father exclaimed. "Did he hit you?" He asked, his eyes were over the unconscious man murderly.</p><p>"No, dad" He said. "I swear I would never let anyone hit me." He tried to comfort his dad.</p><p>At that moment, another police officer entered into the shop. Stiles recognised her, Edna, as the rookie. The woman looked surprised to see his superior angry and his son in the scene.</p><p>"What’s going on, boss?" she asked.</p><p>"Take this bastard to the station" He ordered. "And took declarations." She nodded shocked. "I expected you in the station for a declaration and an restriction's order, Stiles." He said to his son before going out.</p><p> He couldn’t stay there anymore; he would end killing the man who scared and put his boy in danger. More important, he would have to declared too to make this official and it could be taken to court. He was at his limit. <em>Why did his boy always get on trouble? </em>He was going to drive him to an early grave.</p><p>Edna took their declarations again and took photos and notes of anything everyone said. After that, she checked on Aron, giving him first aids before taking him to the patrol car. The woman was stronger than she looked like; she moved the man alone, carrying almost all the man’s weight, even if he was semi-conscious and dizzy.</p><p>When they were alone, Mina closed the door and put all the curtains down. The men looked at each other confused without knowing what was going on. While Mina did it, Lucy got close to the broken tablet and, with her eyes close and a movement of her hand, she repaired it.</p><p>"What?" She asked at the men’s astonishment. "You are a werewolf and he is obviously part of your pack!" She rolled her eyes at go back to the kitchen.</p><p>"It’s okay, sweetie." Mina said opening the store and the windows again. "We don’t mean not harm to you or your pack" She promised. Then she walked to the coffee bar and started preparing a hot chocolate for Stiles.</p><p>"That was unexpected" Stiles murmured before looked at Derek. "I am sorry for all of this."  He added uncomfortable.</p><p>"You lied to your dad and the woman" Derek said. "Who were you calling?" He asked severely.</p><p>"You" He admitted directly. "You’re the first person I think when I need help" He added embarrassed.</p><p>"Why did you start dating that guy?" The werewolf asked hurt.</p><p>"You said that you didn’t want anything with me and…" He replied. "Lydia gave me the idea of start seeing people to…"</p><p>"Forget me?" He asked getting close to him. "Did you do?" Frowning his eyebrows.</p><p>"No" He answered. "I couldn't" He got close too until there were no space between them.</p><p>"I didn’t say that." Derek murmured–. "What I was trying to said was that I couldn’t be with you at the moment, because you’re a minor, but I did, do, feel something for you". They were so close that they were almost kissing.</p><p>"I’m sorry for interrupt" Mina said, putting herself between them, and gave one paper cup to the two. "It’s hot" She warned. "And it’s already paid" Derek looked at her with an arc eyebrow. "I took it for you wallet," She winked and her eyes got bright for a second, releveling her magic nature. "The police chief is waiting for your young man" She remembered then before going to the kitchen.</p><p>Both of them were open-mouthed for a second before they just accepted what happen. It was not the most unusual thing they had face. They shared a look, talking without words, before going out. Derek will take Stiles to the station and they would fill all the paperwork need it. After that, they will sit and talk seriously about their future, together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you like this fic as much I enjoyed writing it. </p><p>As always, I send you good vibes.<br/>XOXO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>